<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tough Cookie by Astral_Space_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624772">A Tough Cookie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon'>Astral_Space_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Nero talk's about being bullied, baker reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante comes into your shop and makes it known that he has a big job in Fortuna to take care of.</p><p>You send him of with goodies and spend the next few days worrying about the fact that all three hunters were needed.</p><p>What could possibly be going on on that island?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It came completely out of the blue. Completely caught you off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just a normal day at the bakery; one of the more quiet days. Dante dropped by as usual and talked with you for what seemed like hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, I'm going to be on a long mission for the next few days"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Where's this mission?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fortuna"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tilted your head at his answer "Fortuna?" you had heard of the island from listening in on customers. The island is apparently rather secluded. Its residents? Practically cut off from the rest of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's at Fortuna?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Been hearing word of some major trouble boiling over. We're gonna check it out"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'We'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lady and Trish are coming along"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That stopped you in your tracks. What could be going on in Fortuna that requires all three hunters? You couldn't help but worry about the mission going south.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante took notice of your look of concern and placed a gloved hand on your shoulder "Hey, hey. Don't worry. We'll be just fine" he assured you "We're just gonna head over there, see what's up, deal with any bullshit, and leave"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were about to speak when an oven dinged. An idea came to you "Hold on, Dante" you rushed into the kitchen and pulled out a tray. Fresh cheese buns. You placed the batch in little bags; one bag for each hunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You re-entered the storefront, bags in hand. You slid the bags across the counter "These are for you, Lady and Trish. Fresh from the oven"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante stared at the bags wide-eyed "You… don't have to do that"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotta make sure you have good food on you. Can't go on a mission on an empty stomach"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante smiled softly as he tussled your hair "We'll be okay, Y/N. You got two of the most badass women on the job"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed deeply "I know. I can't help but worry" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, you jabbed the hunter in the shoulder causing him the yelp "What the hell was that for?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better come back home safe or I'll go over and drag the three of you out of there myself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante chuckled at your threat "I'll hold you on that promise, alright?" he picked up the bags and waved as he exited the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been days since Dante, Trish and Lady left. Days of mulling over the feeling in your gut. All you could do was bake and work to take your mind off of the whole thing. But as fate would have it, the universe decided to make those days some of the slowest days which in turn made you stew in worry during work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One the eighth day, you were leaning on the counter, bored out of your mind. Hardly any customers stopped by. Morrison dropped by to pick up the monthly rent. He remarked at how empty the bakery was. You only responded with a shrug as you handed him the rent sealed in an envelope. When he left, it was back to total quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After wiping the counters for the 50th time, you heard the sound of the bell ringing "Welcome to Sinful Temptations"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, Y/N! Is that really all you're gonna say to old me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head shot up at the voice "Dante?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sauntered over to the counter and leaned on it "Hey! Ya miss me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your only response was to kick Dante's shin. Or… at least attempt to as the man kept dodging your kicks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Hey! C'mon, Y/N! Cut it out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You eventually stopped going after him and just wrapped your arms around him "Of course I missed you, you jerk"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante returned to embrace. After a minute, he decided to be a jokester and pressed your face against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dante!!!" your muffled voice shouted "I can't breathe!" you tried to pull out of his grip but to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What???" he teased "Can't hear you Y/N"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You squeezed the man's side, tickling him. He let go of you and laughed as he cradled his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After calming down, you asked Dante how the mission went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mission accomplished" he grinned with a thumbs up "Save the world practically"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What exactly happened over there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To sum it all up: a cult that worshipped my old man was trying to create a demon army and they used statue of Sparda to defeat said demon army to, I guess, strengthen the worship"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, you were speechless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The lengths people will go for a religion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante couldn't help but chuckle at your astonished expression "It's a lot to take in, I know"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The whole thing makes me think of 'Wicker Man'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante raised an eyebrow "The Nic Cage movie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You gave Dante an incredulous look "Not THAT version"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the good version"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After talking for a little while longer, Dante got ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Dante!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bagged some strawberry tarts and strawberry cheesecake bars "Can't send you off without these"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wide grin crossed Dante's face "You're the best, Y/N"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You darn right, I am"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante chuckled as he walked out the door "See ya, Y/N!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new customer enters your bakery. You are greeted by familiar white hair. Who is this kid?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month after Dante's return, things went back to the daily grind: baking, selling, Dante visits, and sometimes Lady and Trish visits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was no different. I was nearing the evening and you were in the kitchen putting new batches of bread, cakes and cookies in the oven when the bell rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right with you! Just a moment!" you called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your time!" a voice replied. By the sound of it, this customer was a younger male. You rinsed the flour from your hands and exited the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can I help---" you stopped in your tracks. In your bakery was a young man… about 19… maybe 20. Dark blue jacket, ripped black jeans, black boots, carrying a sword, arm in a sling and… his hair… a stark white. Just like Dante's. About shoulder length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You immediately realized that you were starting, and the poor kid was flustered. You shook your head and grinned apologetically "I'm so sorry about that. My brain fizzled out for a moment, there"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled back "It's okay. Happens to all of us"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can I get you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know. I was just in the area when I smelled something kickass and just wandered in here"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled </span>
  <em>
    <span>How cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Well, what do you like? I have plenty of goodies. You in the mood for something sweet, salty, both?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment "Both sounds good"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of flavors do you like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really like caramel. Salted. And chocolate"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes lit up "You in luck! I have just the thing!" you walked to a display and gestured him to come over. He glanced at the treats you were referring to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Salted caramel stuffed chocolate cookies"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can already see his mouth watering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chocolate cookies stuffed with salted caramel and topped with a bit of sea salt"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid inhaled deeply "You're completely winning me over"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to try one? See if you like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at you "Is… that okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" you grinned and with a gloved hand you handed him a cookie "Here! Take one"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a bite and his eyes lit up like a candle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggled "What do you think"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so damn good!" he covered his mouth at his expletive "Sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You waved your hand dismissively "It's no worries. My friend, Dante talks like that a lot"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait---you know Dante?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded "Yeah. He's been a friend of mine for years. I'm guessing you know him too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded "My hair is probably a dead giveaway" he almost sounded… self-conscious about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little, but it was mainly your sword" you said, gesturing at his sword "You seem like the kind of person to be in that line of work"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only scratched his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear! Where are my manners? I'm Y/N"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nero"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nero… that's a nice name"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero blushed and scratched the back of his neck "Th---thanks"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how many cookies do you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um… five sounds good"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded and bagged 5 cookies. Nero went over the register and dug in his pockets. Discreetly, you added an extra cookie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You placed the bag by the register.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you? Seven bucks"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero raised an eyebrow "A little inexpensive"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Consider this a discount from a new friend"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero smiled "New friend? Already?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled back "I know a good person when I see one"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero blush once more. He turned to leave, he opened the door when the sling got caught, causing the strap to snap. The sling fell to the floor and you got a good look at his arm. It had scales and was glowing. You let out a small gasp as the sight. You saw the look of fear on Nero's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ran bolted towards Nero "Oh no! I'm so sorry! That door tends to be snaggy" you picked up the sling "I can fix this if you'd like"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was stunned at your reaction or… lack of one "Y--- you're not freaked out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By what? Your arm? I've seen weirder things" you locked the door and flipped the open sign to closed "When you've been friends with Dante for as long as I've been, you tend to see A LOT of outlandish things"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero still stood silent, stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took his demonic hand and led him to your apartment above the shop. The fact that you touched his hand without any hesitation nearly blew him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took him inside your apartment and sat him at the small dining table. You brought out some milk and a glass "Here help yourself to some milk while I get my sewing kit"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rushed to retrieve the sewing kit from your bedroom. When you returned to Nero, he was munching on his cookies and enjoying his milk. You sat by him and inspected the sling and checked the damage. You got your needle and thread and began to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Nero. That door tends to be snaggy. I really need to get it fixed"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nero didn't answer, you looked up from your work and you saw why Nero didn't answer. He had his mouth full of milk and cookies. You honestly found it adorable. Without meaning to, you giggled at the sight. Your giggle flustered Nero as he swallowed the milk and cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it" he responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed in relief. You have no idea why you're like this. Feeling so… maternal towards someone you just met. You look at Nero and see someone who's… lonely. Almost like Dante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… where are you from, Nero?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fortuna"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raised there. Maybe born there"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero looked down "I… I don't know who my parents are"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel your heart break for him "Oh, Nero…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero shook his head "It's okay I was adopted and raised by… some of the most incredible people"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly "Tell me about them"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero told you about the people who raised him. He talked about a man named Credo. He also talked about Kyrie. Based on how he talked about her, it was very clear he was smitten with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You piped up with a question "So… you have no clue who your bio-parents are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero shook his head "No. Other kids would always tell me my mother was a prostitute. I'd get called a "whore's son" a lot"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You immediately felt yourself get angry "Little bastards" you muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero's eyes widened at what you said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You realized what you said and apologized "Sorry you had to hear that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero smirked "It's fine. I just didn't expect you to react like that"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know from personal experience how ruthless other children and be"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People? Mean to you? But… you're so nice!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly a reason why I was teased a lot. Along with a few other things"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero huffed at the thought of other kids bullying someone so kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing the last stitch, you announced "All done!" you gave an experimental tug "Nice and secure"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero looked down at his arm "So… you're not scared of this, at all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt your heart clench at his question "Of course not" you held out your hand "Let me see your hand"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Nero held out his clawed hand. You gingerly held it, running your hands along the palm "You have such a good heart…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry. I, um… learned some basic palm reading from an old friend"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you mean by good heart?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly what I meant. Just from one touch, I can tell how much of a good person you are. You're a little rough around the edge. A tough cookie. But, you have a heart of gold"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero couldn't help but blush at your words. You see all that just from looking at his hand?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I had an arm like yours, I'd carry it with pride. And if people don't like it, well, they can just kiss my behind"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero stared wide-eyed" Were… were you giving him a pep talk? Advice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cradled his clawed hand with your smaller ones "Don't ever feel ashamed about this, Nero. If people give you grief about this, don't even give them the time of day. To hell with them"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everything in Nero to not cry "T---thank you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are VERY welcome, Nero. How about I send you off with more cookies, hmm? Free of charge"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero nodded "That would be good"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You re-entered the bakery with Nero and gave him the rest of the cookies along with some other goods. He tried to deny the offer but you were adamant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For your troubles, hun" you softly smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero thanked you for everything and bid you farewell. You watched him walk down the street. He looked at his arm and shoved the sling in his jacket pocket.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a lot of questions for Dante. Who exactly is Nero? What happened on that island?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, on your day off, you entered Devil May Cry and found Dante at his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Y/N" he looked at the clock "You're early"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felt like stopping by after who I met last night"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last night"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't aware you had a son"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante looked confused for a moment and it dawned on him "You met Nero"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded "Yeah. He stopped by my bakery. The first thing I noticed? His rather familiar white hair"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head "He's Vergil's"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>THAT was an answer you were not expecting "How can you tell?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Yamato"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vergil's sword?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It reacted to him. It repaired itself in his presence"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled up a chair and sat at his desk "Tell me everything that happened on that island"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he did. He told you about the whole mess about the Order of the Sword, killing the high priest who later resurrected, meeting Nero, the experiments the Order performed on their knights, the Order having the Yamato, the Hellgates, the Yamato repairing itself in Nero's presence, everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all made total sense, now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you tell him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell him what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who his father was?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante shook his head "I can't do that"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I supposed to tell him? 'Hey Nero, remember when I told you about my brother? Well, he's your father. No you can't see him, because I fucking killed him'!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed "He deserves to at least know where he comes from"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell him… NOTHING good comes from being Sparda's kin. You've seen it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dante, Nero needs to be told. If you don't it, will come back and bite you later on"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante remained silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand why you're so hesitant. But from what I've seen from just talking to him, he looks so lost. If you were to tell him who he is, I have a feeling a lot of weight will be lifted from his shoulders"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I don't tell him… will you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shook your head "That's not my place. You have to be the one. I'm not a descendant of Sparda"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood up to leave "I implore you to tell Nero the truth. Soon. If you wait to long, it will come back to bite you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, you left the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante pondered on your words… wondering if he should… No. He can't tell Nero. He just can't… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>